


Котики

by naid



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Crack, Gen, Other, Plush toy, Xenophilia, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naid/pseuds/naid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Работа была переведена для fandom Square Enix на ЗФБ–2013.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Котики

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27174) by anonymous. 



> Работа была переведена для fandom Square Enix на ЗФБ–2013.

Иногда мистер Мяу выбирается на улицу, оставляя Шики обнимать вместо себя уголок пледа. Он бродит по задворкам Сибуи и другим странным местам, глядя вышитыми глазами на Скрытую Реальность.

Он не раз приходит навестить граффити в Угадаве, искупаться в приятной энергии, стекающей с красочного знака КОТа.

Мистер Мяу прислоняется к стене и трется о нее игрушечным телом в надежде запечатлеть «Спасибо» — благодарность за спасение его Шики. Неделя за неделей, и всё, что ему удается — набрать хлопьев краски на плюш да почувствовать лёгкое покалывание внизу животика (он был так разочарован, когда Шики ничего не сшила ему между лапок).

В одну из ночей мистер Мяу чувствует, как из центра огромного рисунка-подписи КОТа лучами расходится мягкий ответ: «Да не за что».

Когда мистер Мяу возвращается домой, Шики видит столько краски, что сразу же засовывает его в стиральную машинку. Но каждая секунда пережитого ранее стоит этого.


End file.
